


The Task

by aegoneryss



Series: The Dark Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegoneryss/pseuds/aegoneryss
Summary: Draco is set an impossible task by the Dark Lord, and Hermione notices Draco's strange behaviour, so she investigates his movements, to find out what he's up to.





	1. The Initiation

Draco was shivering, though the night was humid. He stood with his mother outside Borgin & Burkes, a full black suit and a silver Slytherin badge pinned to his tie. His mother, Narcissa, was straightening it before entering Borgin & Burkes. A death eater who Draco did not recognize opened the door for them, Draco and his mother stepped inside. Behind him, Greyback and Dolohov were keeping guard, following them inside. All the death eaters were there, the ones that his father knew, within the Dark Lord's secret circle, but Borgin and Burkes were nowhere to be found. Draco could not lie to himself, he was nervous, to say the least, but he felt ready to be greeted with the task the Dark Lord had set for him. He had to be branded the mark first before the Dark Lord told him what he had to do for the next year at Hogwarts. Draco wished his father was there, giving him instructions of what to do. How would he greet the Dark Lord? Narcissa had told him to kneel before him and not rise until the Dark Lord allowed him to. Draco was not to look at him in the eye, for the Dark Lord would cut off both hands before he could swiftly look away. Draco was terrified, he admitted so to himself. But he was also ready to join the Deatheaters and carry his father's legacy as he was stagnant and useless in Azkaban. The Deatheaters, Narcissa and Draco stood in a curve. Draco's aunt Bella had joined them from the back, she joined the curve next to her nephew. She rolled up his sleeve and carefully touched the mark on her arm. The snake wriggled, the skull's mouth opened and then it became motionless. Everyone in the room knelt and bowed their heads, Draco followed suit. His heart was playing a thunderous tune as his heartbeats were the footsteps of soldiers dancing to the sound of war. Draco felt a gust of wind stroke his blinding, platinum hair. The Dark Lord appeared in the middle of their curve. Draco could see his scaley feet, his nails clawed out of his toes like the terrifying teeth of a tiger's. Draco kept his eyes locked on them, as they glided like a snake towards him. The Dark Lord's pale skin almost changed colour in the fluorescent light, like the scales of a snake. When the Dark Lord approached him, it was the colour of a putrid green. The Dark Lord lowered his hand and motioned for Draco to stand. He slowly rose to his feet, not daring to look up at the Dark Lord. 

"Ahhh Draco," the Dark Lord whispered. "Look at me." Draco slowly met the Dark Lord's eyes, he noticed that his pupils were vertical, like that of a cat's. His entire eyeball was red, set upon his green-like skin, he looked menacing and Draco could not look away at that moment. 

"Hold out your arm," the Dark Lord commanded. Draco did so at once, he rolled his sleeve up ready for the Dark Lord's brand. He whispered the incantation and motioned the drawing of the mark with his wand onto Draco's skin. Draco bit the inside of his mouth so hard that it started to bleed. He could not scream, he would not reveal to the Dark Lord that he was a frail little thing that could not handle even slight pain. Though the feeling was not slight, it was excruciating. The ink bored into his skin like a razor, the ink stung him as if it were poison. By the time the Dark Lord had finished branding his mark, Draco's arm flopped to his side, ink and blood brewing together like a potion of evilness. The Dark Lord stepped back. He walked over to Narcissa and whispered something in her ear. At that moment, Draco feared for his mother's life. The Dark Lord turned his attention back to Draco. 

"Look at me, Draco," the Dark Lord demanded. Draco blinked away his tears, but kept a firm face as he once again met the Dark Lord's eyes. 

"Do you know why you are here?" The Dark Lord asked.  
"Yes, my lord," Draco replied, his eyes still locked on the creature before him.  
"Then you know, I have a task for you. To punish your father for his failure to retrieve something I needed," the Dark Lord spewed. Draco dared not to speak without being spoken to, the Dark Lord did not ask him a question, he wondered if he should reply. Instead, he nodded his head after managing to tear his gaze away from the Dark Lord's scarlet eyes.  
"In your coming year at Hogwarts, you will need to catch Dumbledore alone. Once you have done that, you will take out your wand and recite an incantation that will end the wretched old fool once and for all. I believe you know the curse of which I speak?" 

"Yes, my lord," Draco said, his heart dropping to his feet. The Dark Lord moved around the curve by the deatheaters, he told one of them to stand up on his feet. Draco knew this deatheater, it was Draco's friend's father, Goyle. 

"Well, just in case you're in need of a demonstration," the Dark Lord said, raising his wand and pointing it at Goyle. Draco did not dare shut his eyes, but he dreaded the moment that would come. Goyle dropped to his knees and begged the Dark Lord to spare him, but it was pointless, once the Dark Lord raised his wand, he would finish the curse. 

"Avada Khedavra," the Dark Lord said, almost inaudibly. 

The flash of green light reflected in the Dark Lord's red eyes, changing the colour to brown, like his youth. Draco saw a hint of the Dark Lord's former self for a split second, but they turned back to red the moment Goyle stopped breathing. Fear was to be his motivation it seemed, but Draco accepted that he needed to please the Dark Lord. After all, he chose him for this, he would not disappoint the Dark Lord as his father did. At that moment, Draco knelt to his master, his knees ruined in the pool of blood from his arm, his heart crushed beneath his own knee. Draco never raised his eyes again to the powerful force before him. The next moment he raised his eyes, the Dark Lord was gone.


	2. Draco's Detour

*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THIS PART OF THE STORY, MOST OF THIS WAS WRITTEN BY JK ROWLING FROM HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were shopping at Diagon Alley for their new year at Hogwarts. Hermione needed new dress robes and Mrs. Weasley had reminded them to go to Madam Malkins. As the shop was small, Hagrid had suggested that only the three of them went in. Thus, Hermione, Ron, and Harry entered the little shop together. It appeared, at first glance, to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice issuing from behind a rack of dress robes in spangled green and blue. 

". . . not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone."There was a clucking noise and a voice Hermione recognized as that of Madam Malkin, the owner said, 

"Now, dear, your mother quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child —" 

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" 

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack, wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Hermione, Ron, and Harry reflected over his shoulder. His light gray eyes narrowed. 

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," said Draco Malfoy.   
"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily, for a glance toward the door had shown her Harry and Ron both standing there with their wands out and pointing at Malfoy.   
Hermione, who was standing slightly behind them, whispered, "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it. . . ."  
"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," sneered Malfoy."Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers." Politely, Hermione responded,  
"You might want to send them up your—"

"That's quite enough!" said Madam Malkin sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam — please —"Narcissa Malfoy strolled out from behind the clothes rack.  
"Put those away," she said coldly to Harry and Ron. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." Hermione stared bitterly at Draco, wanting to slap the smug look off his face as she did 3 years ago prior as he tried to get Buckbeak executed. Remembering that just angered Hermione further, but she would not encourage Harry and Ron to act on their raised wands, no matter how much she wanted them to. Instead, Harry and Narcissa were exchanging unpleasantries towards each other, making Madam Malkin's skin drain of blood.

"...they might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband."

Malfoy made an angry movement toward Harry, but stumbled over his overlong robe. Hermione stifled back a laugh.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" Malfoy snarled.  
"It's all right, Draco," said Narcissa, restraining him with her thin white fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius."Harry raised his wand higher. Hermione grabbed his arm and attempted to push it down by his side.   
"Harry, no! Think. . . . You mustn't. . . . You'll be in such trouble. . . ." 

Madam Malkin dithered for a moment on the spot, then seemed to decide to act as though nothing was happening in the hope that it wouldn't. She bent toward Malfoy, who was still glaring at Harry."I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just —" Ouch!" bellowed Malfoy, slapping her hand away. "Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother — I don't think I want these anymore —"He pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor at Madam Malkin's feet.  
"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Hermione, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here. . . . We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."And with that, the pair of them strode out of the shop. 

"I hate them, their whole family, I'm so glad Lucious Malfoy's in Azkaban," Harry spat.   
"Don't let Malfoy get under your skin, Harry. He's just not worth it," Hermione said, dragging them toward Madam Malkins.   
"That's rich coming from you," Ron said, raising his eyebrows at her.   
"What do you mean?" Hermione rounded on Ron.   
"Well, I think only one of three of us ever got physical with Draco..." Ron suggested.   
"He was jumping for joy at Buckbeak's execution!" Hermione said, her tone defensive.   
"Okay, but what address were you going to give him just when he wanted to send flowers to your so-called attacker? Up his where?"  
"I said, that's enough!" Madam Malkins interrupted. "There will be no vulgarity or anything of the sort in my shop, thank you!" Madam Malkins grabbed Ron aggressively and started measuring him.

***

Later that day, Hermione, Ron and Harry would have their second encounter with Malfoy. They were in Fred and George's joke shop when they momentarily had an unimpeded view out of the window. Draco Malfoy was hurrying up the street alone. As he passed Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder. Seconds later, he moved beyond the scope of the window and they lost sight of him.

"Wonder where his mummy is?" said Harry, frowning.  
"Given her the slip by the looks of it," said Ron.  
"Why, though?" said Hermione, curious. Hermione stood thinking, Narcissa Malfoy would not have let her son out of her sight willingly; Malfoy must have made a real effort to free himself from her clutches. Hermione, knowing Malfoy, was sure the reason could not be innocent. She looked at Harry who was glancing around. 

"Get in here, quick," said Harry, pulling out his invisibility cloak from his bag. 

"Oh — I don't know, Harry," said Hermione, looking uncertainly toward Mrs. Weasley. This could only end badly with a similar situation in Madam Malkin's shop, only more unpleasant.   
"Come on!" said Ron. Hermione hesitated for a second longer, then ducked under the cloak with Harry and Ron. Nobody noticed them vanish; they were all too interested in Fred and George's products. Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed their way out of the door as quickly as they could, but by the time they gained the street, Malfoy had disappeared just as successfully as they had.

"He was going in that direction," murmured Harry.  
"C'mon." They scurried along, peering left and right, through shop windows and doors, until Hermione pointed ahead.   
"That's him, isn't it?" she whispered. "Turning left?"  
"Big surprise," whispered Ron.  
For Malfoy had glanced around, then slid into Knockturn Alley and out of sight.  
"Quick, or we'll lose him," said Harry, speeding up.   
"Our feet'll be seen!" said Hermione anxiously, as the cloak flapped a little around their ankles; it was much more difficult hiding all three of them under the cloak nowadays.  
"It doesn't matter," said Harry impatiently. "Just hurry!"   
But Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts, looked completely deserted. They peered into windows as they passed, but none of the shops seemed to have any customers at all. Hermione supposed it was a bit of a giveaway in these dangerous and suspicious times to buy Dark artifacts — or at least, to be seen buying them. Hermione turned and spotted him again. They had drawn level with the only shop in Knockturn Alley that any of them had ever visited, Borgin and Burkes, which sold a wide variety of sinister objects. There in the midst of the cases, full of skulls and old bottles stood Draco Malfoy with his back to them, just visible beyond a very large black cabinet. Judging by the movements of Malfoy's hands, he was talking animatedly. The proprietor of the shop, Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing Malfoy. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment and fear.   
"If only we could hear what they're saying!" said Hermione.   
"We can!" said Ron excitedly. "Hang on — damn —"  
He dropped a couple more of the boxes he was still clutching as he fumbled with the largest. "Extendable Ears, look!"  
"Fantastic!" said Hermione, as Ron unraveled the long, flesh-colored strings and began to feed them toward the bottom of the door.   
"Oh, I hope the door isn't Imperturbable —"  
"No!" said Ron gleefully. "Listen!"   
They put their heads together and listened intently to the end of the strings, through which Malfoy's voice could be heard loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on.  
". . . you know how to fix it?"  
"Possibly," said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself.   
"I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"  
"I can't," said Malfoy. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Harry saw Borgin lick his lips nervously.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."  
"No?" said Malfoy, and Harry knew, just by his tone, that Malfoy was sneering. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."  
He moved toward Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled sideways to try and keep him in sight, but all they could see was Borgin, looking very frightened.  
"Tell anyone," said Malfoy, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."  
"There will be no need for —"  
"I'll decide that," said Malfoy. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep that one safe, I'll need it."  
"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?" 

"No, of course, I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."  
"Of course not . . . sir." Borgin made a bow.  
"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"  
"Naturally, naturally," murmured Borgin, bowing again. Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy stalked out of the shop looking very pleased with himself. He passed so close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione that they felt the cloak flutter around their knees again. Inside the shop, Borgin remained frozen; his unctuous smile had vanished; he looked worried."What was that about?" whispered Ron, reeling in the Extendable Ears.  
"Dunno," said Harry. "He wants something mended . . . and he wants to reserve something in there. . . . Could you see what he pointed at when he said 'that one'?"  
"No, he was behind that cabinet —"   
"You two stay here," whispered Hermione."What are you — ?"But Hermione had already ducked out from under the cloak. She checked her hair in the reflection in the glass, then marched into the shop, setting the bell tinkling again.   
"Hello, horrible morning, isn't it?" Hermione said brightly to Borgin, who did not answer, but cast her a suspicious look. Hum-ming cheerily, Hermione strolled through the jumble of objects on display."Is this necklace for sale?" she asked, pausing beside a glass-fronted case.  
"If you've got one and a half thousand Galleons," said Mr.Borgin coldly.  
"Oh — er — no, I haven't got quite that much," said Hermione, walking on.   
"And . . . what about this lovely — um — skull?"  
"Sixteen Galleons."  
"So it's for sale, then? It isn't being . . . kept for anyone?"Mr. Borgin squinted at her. Hermione felt Borgin had caught on to what she was trying to do, so she quickly added,  
"The thing is, that — er — boy who was in here just now, Draco Malfoy, well, he's a friend of mine, and I want to get him a birthday present, but if he's already reserved anything, I obviously don't want to get him the same thing, so . . . um . . ."It was a pretty lame story, Hermione thought, hearing it escape her lips, and apparentlyBorgin thought so too.   
"Out," he said sharply. "Get out!" 

Hermione did not wait to be asked twice but hurried to the door with Borgin at her heels. As the bell tinkled again, Borginslammed the door behind her and put up the closed sign. 

"Ah well," said Ron, throwing the cloak back over Hermione."Worth a try, but you were a bit obvious —" 

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said, defeated.


	3. Narcissistic Sister

Draco, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus (Bellatrix's husband) were having dinner, it felt odd to Draco without his father at the head of the table. Draco barely touched his food. 

"I wish you'd eat something, Draco," Narcissa said, giving her son a sad smile. "You need your strength before you go back to school." Draco snorted.   
"What will I be doing? Going to Charms class and Divination, knowing what I have to do," Draco said. "It's a waste of my time and I should get it done by Potions on the first day."  
"Hush now," Narcissa said, "this is not a simple task, it will require time and you need your aunt with you, and Fenrir by your side when you do it...and Severus," Narcissa whispered almost inaudible at the last name. 

"Snape?!" Bellatrix spat out her food. "Why him?"   
"The Dark Lord trusts him," Narcissa said.   
"How do you know this?" Bellatrix asked her sister.   
"The...D-dark...Lord told me so," Narcissa hesitantly replied.  
"Stop right there, Cissy. Don't say anything more!" Bellatrix hissed. "You dare speak what the Dark Lord spoke to you privately?" Draco wished more than anything that his aunt would stop talking, Draco wanted to hear what the Dark Lord told Narcissa.  
"It was not private, he did not say I was forbidden to speak of it-"  
"Hold your tongue, Cissy!" Bellatrix spewed out her sister's name like venom. "I would call the Dark Lord himself to reveal your betrayal." 

"Mother," Draco said, "don't say anything." Draco gave his mother a pleading look and was hoping that she understood the message, that she would relay what the Dark Lord had told her in private.   
"See, even your son knows better," Bellatrix said. "You should be honoured by this, Cissy, as Draco is. You should not see it as a heavy burden on his shoulders."  
"But he is just a boy," Narcissa said, sadly.   
"I am not," Draco countered. "Stop treating me as such, if anything, this task has made me into a man. I know my worth, mother, I intend to disappoint everyone before I disappoint the Dark Lord. He chose me for this, don't let your wretched motherly love get in the way of this." Narcissa said no more on the matter, even though Draco was hoping for more once the Lestranges had left. 

When they had indeed left, Draco walked over to his mother. He knew she got the message at dinner because when she next spoke, it was of the words the Dark Lord spoke.

"Severus is to help you, Draco," Narcissa said. "The Dark Lord told me to go to his house, and have him swear the unbreakable vow so as to protect you in your quest."  
"How many times, mother," Draco spat, indignant, "I don't need help! I can do this."  
"The Dark Lord told me, it was entirely his idea. He is expecting you to fail, Draco. He reassured me, saying if you were not to do it, the task will fall into Severus' hand, it will become his burden, because the Dark Lord does not completely trust him, see? In fact, I think he'd prefer it if Severus did it, that way he can be sure about him as a loyal servant."

"So I'm to let Professor Snape take all the glory, to steal it from me?" Draco snarled at his mother.   
"Stupid boy, you don't know what you're saying," Narcissa hissed back at her son. Draco advanced on his mother.  
"The Dark Lord will soil the name of Malfoy if I don't follow through. I do not intend to mirror my father's mistakes, we will not lose the nobility within our pure-blood name! I must continue the legacy in which my foolish father failed to protect!" Suddenly, it felt as if Draco's face was pressed against the flames of the goblet of fire, for his mother had struck him across the face.

"You dare speak of your father as if he were your inferior, he is still your father!" Narcissa roared.   
"He's a wretched, frail old man rotting in a cell," Draco retorted, spitting on the floor as he said it, before storming off to his room. Narcissa was left in the void of Malfoy Manor completely drained of her spirit.


	4. Abroad the Hogwarts Express

September the first arrived sooner than Hermione was expecting. She, Harry, and Ron were walking along the train until they found a suitable carriage. Ron was arguing with Hermione all the way from King's Cross right to the point they took their seats in an empty carriage. 

"But how do you stand it?" Ron protested as he threw his trunk in the flyover. "Malfoy calling you that foul name. You just let him say what he wants about you." Hermione sat stroking Crookshanks' ginger fur.   
"I just put up with it, Ron. It's not a big deal," Hermione said.  
"Well, it is to me, Malfoy gets away with quite enough already, we can't keep giving him liberties."  
"Honestly, Ronald. You'd think that was more important than what he was doing in Borgin & Burkes," Hermione retorted. "Aren't you both curious?" Hermione turned her attention to Harry too.   
"Not in the slightest, Malfoy's dad's a deatheater, him being down Knockturn Alley is hardly a surprise, is it?" Ron said, looking towards Harry for support.   
"I have to agree with Hermione on this one, Ron," Harry said. "His father's in Azkaban, what business would he have in Borgin & Burkes without his father?"  
"Precisely, and why was he so interested in the object he wanted fixed?" Hermione wondered.   
"Not really our concern is it?" said Ron. "Why do we care what he's up to? It's a creepy shop, he's a creepy bloke. What are you both trying to say here?"   
"I think he's one of them," Harry said, confirming Hermione's thoughts.   
"One of who?" Ron asked, puzzled.   
"A deatheater, Ron, and I quite agree," Hermione said.   
"You're barking, what would you-know-who want with a sod like Malfoy?" Ron said, sitting up, clearly more interested than before.  
"Well, what was he doing in Borgin & Burkes?" asked Harry.  
"As I said, creepy bloke, creepy shop," Ron repeated.  
"Well, I do agree with you on one thing," Harry said, addressing Ron. "It only makes sense he was down there because his father was a deatheater. If he has become one, then that's just one more reason to hate him. There's really nothing we can do about it, Hermione."  
"Well if I'm honest, I'm not entirely sure what we would do or what he's doing for you-know-who, but it is curious," said Hermione, gazing out the window. Draco was up to something and Hermione, for some odd reason, could not shake it out of her mind. It was not Draco's discretion, nor was it about his father, it was that cabinet. Ron and Harry did not know it, but Hermione knew the object Malfoy was talking about in Borgin & Burkes; it was that large cabinet. Hermione could recall reading about a dark object that was described exactly how that cabinet looked at Borgin & Burkes. She knew it was that he was pointing at because there was nothing else within the vicinity of that cabinet when she walked in after Malfoy in the shop, but why was he so obsessed with it? And why did he want it fixed? Hermione did not share Harry and Ron's lack of interest in this because they simply did not know the value of that cabinet. Hermione remembered reading about it in Objects of the Dark Arts. She had pulled the book from the restricted section of the library with the permission of Professor McGonagall to help with her essay on the First Wizarding War. It was all about the uses of dark objects, often used in the First Wizarding War in the fight against He-who-must-not-be-named. Hermione focused on what she had read and remembered the following:

"A pair of Vanishing Cabinets will act as a passage between two places. If an object was placed in one, it will appear in the other."

They were highly popular objects for deatheaters to hide in when the danger had passed. Hermione thought about relaying this information to Harry and Ron but thought better of it. She did not want to involve them in something that would get them into trouble, no doubt, Harry would want to act on this information and try to catch Malfoy out. Though, Hermione admitted, she felt the overwhelming desire to do the same, just to see what Malfoy was doing with the cabinet. Hermione supposed there was another cabinet at Hogwarts and recited the purpose of the cabinet from the book in her mind. She remembered that no one could apparate within the Hogwarts grounds, so she guessed that Draco was planning to escape the castle through that cabinet to end up in Borgin & Burkes, but for what? 

Ron and Harry were animatedly talking about the new season of Master League Quidditch, but Hermione wanted to walk down the compartment of the train. She told them she was headed towards the toilets, but instead took the opposite directions to the Slytherins. She stopped at the door separating the Slytherins from the rest of the train. She spotted Malfoy, his back turned to her. She examined him, she could not see or hear the conversation he was having with Blaze and Parkinson, but their faces seemed particularly forlorn. Hermione turned to walk back to her carriage, she figured whatever you-know-who had set for Malfoy, it would be very unlikely he told anyone, not even his Slytherin friends. 

The train was almost arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione could see the glittering lights ahead, and the large lake to be taken for the First Years. Hermione gazed at the castle and wondered where the other vanishing cabinet could be.


	5. Hermione's Detour

Once Hermione, Ron and Harry got off the train, they headed towards the carriages to take them up to the castle. Hermione searched for Malfoy and his group of Slytherin puppies, but Hermione only spotted the puppies. Where was Draco? She wondered. It was odd to see him alone, he usually loved to be seen with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione noticed that they were the last ones off the train, perhaps he went ahead of everyone else. But then, she spotted him, in the same compartment of the train he was sat on. As if waiting for everyone else to leave. Harry and Ron were walking ahead of her, but she stayed back near the train. Harry and Ron looked back at her.

"Aren't you coming?" Harry asked, as he neared the carriage.   
"I forgot my scarf, you two go on, I'll catch you in a bit," Hermione lied as she hopped back on the train. She sneaked down the carriages until she reached the door of the carriage where Draco stood. She peered through the window. There, Hermione could see, Draco brandishing a key, and it did not look like any ordinary key. It seemed like an old fashioned one, it was brass and quite big, Hermione could only guess where that key would fit, which confirmed her suspicions of a vanishing cabinet being at Hogwarts. Was he going to escape on the first day back? Hermione wondered. 

Draco left the carriage and then the train and started making a lonesome journey up the castle. There was only one carriage left to take him up to the castle. Hermione, observing this, realised she had to catch that same carriage before she could not get into the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione did not relish in the idea of having to share a carriage with Malfoy, but she also did not relish being left behind and restricted from entering Hogwarts. She rushed after him and just about made it to the carriage before it left. Malfoy, who was already up on the carriage, looked down at her. 

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Malfoy spat.  
"I forgot something on the train and had to rush back," Hermione answering, hopping onto the carriage. She sat as far from Malfoy as she could in the small space between them.   
"How revolting, I have to share a carriage with a mudblood," Malfoy moaned, turning away from Hermione.   
"Don't you ever get tired?" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes at him.  
"Of what?" Malfoy asked, still not facing her.   
"Of calling me a mudblood, and keeping up this mantra of pure-blood nonsense," Hermione retorted.  
"No, I don't. Why we have to mix with your kind is still very puzzling for me," Malfoy said, spitefully. "It's all Dumbledore's fault."  
"Well, being muggle-born does not make me any less of a wizard," Hermione countered, but in a less spiteful tone.   
"Yes, it does," Malfoy replied, simply.  
'You know, I didn't know what it meant when you first said it to me," Hermione confessed. "I would never have had a problem with you if you were not so cruel. But I was hurt at you saying it, even without knowing the meaning, I was new to the wizarding world, and that kind of cruelty is something I couldn't learn from reading books." This made Draco turn his head to face her. He was not sneering as Hermione thought he would be, but his expression was unreadable.   
"Why do I care if I hurt you with it? That was my intention," Draco said, his face screwed up with annoyance, now easily readable. "And why are you talking to me? You're vermin." 

"So are you," Hermione replied, and with that said no more on the journey back to Hogwarts.


	6. The Late Feast

Hermione walked into the castle, Draco was slightly ahead of her. She could hear the bustling, busy school attending to the feast inside, she and Draco more than likely missed the Sorting Ceremony.   
"Where have you two been?" said a high-pitched voice from behind. Hermione turned to see Professor Flitwick walking towards her and Draco.   
"Sorry, Professor, I left something in my carriage on the train," Hermione said. Professor Flitwick then turned his attention to Draco.  
"And you?" Draco did not answer, he stood there with a glum impression, hands in his pockets leaning against the door of the great hall. Professor Flitwick sighed.  
"You'd better go inside, or the feast'll be over," he said, and with that walked away down the corridor. Hermione could not picture Ron and Harry's face when they would see her walk in late with Malfoy of all people but luckily she did not have to see it, as Malfoy strode off towards the dungeons. Hermione was about to stop him and remind him he wouldn't know the new year's password, but she stopped herself from doing so as she remembered she could not care less if Malfoy was stranded outside of his common room. Hermione, however, proceeded into the Great Hall, and was stunned by the warm feeling she was greeted with. The castle looked as beautiful as ever, the thousands of candlelight floating in the air and the infamous ceiling of the Great Hall reflecting the sky outside was as cool as ever. The night was filled with a million stars, almost rendering the candles useless. She walked in and saw the first years at the end of all the house tables, they were talking excitedly and were as stunned as Hermione was at the food before them. She spotted Harry and Ron who hadn't noticed her yet. She walked up towards where they say and turned to face her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron said, moving over to give her some space. "It couldn't have taken you that long to get your scarf, you said you were right behind us, we were so worried." Hermione sat down and helped herself to some pudding.  
"Well, I couldn't find my scarf, and then I realised I had already packed it," Hermione lied.  
"So you missed the sorting for nothing," Harry retorted, shaking his head. "We noticed Malfoy isn't here either, thought he might have kidnapped you."  
"Don't be silly!" Hermione said, exasperated. "Look, I'm here now, what did I miss?"   
"Snape got his wish," said Ron. Hermione immediately knew what this meant.  
"He never has!" Hermione said, shocked. "How could Dumbledore allow it?"   
"Search me," Harry replied. "Look at him, he looks less evil." Hermione looked at the table for the teachers, and Snape did look particularly pleased, more so than he did in his previous year at the start of a new term.  
"Well, it's the Dark Arts he wants to teach, really. Not how to defend yourself from them," said Hermione.   
"You can say that again," said Harry, shooting Snape a bitter look.   
"So, who's teaching potions?" Hermione asked. "Professor Slughorn," Harry said, pointing to a wisened-looking old wizard next to Snape. "He taught potions at Hogwarts before, I don't know why Dumbledore wanted him back, though." Steering the conversation away from the teachers, Hermione wondered about the Sorting.  
"How was it?" Hermione asked.   
"Pretty boring actually," said Ron. "You didn't miss much other than the ramblings of an old hat. It was just reminding us to stay calm in these dark and troubled times. Easy for it to say though, it's a hat." Hermione chuckled as she delved into her chocolate fudge cake. She barely took one bite before Dumbledore stood at the podium, preparing to dismiss them off to bed.   
"Now that we've all been fed, I will take this opportunity to give you some back to school wisdom, if you please. I want you all to ponder your next year at Hogwarts before you undertake it. It will not be as easy as you hope, for every minute there are dark forces trying to penetrate these castle walls. We are not living in a free world, there are more evil doings at work and there's no telling when they occur. So you must stay alert at all times and particularly focus in all your classes, and especially in your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes." Hermione, Ron And Harry exchanged nervous glances. It was no secret that Lord Voldemort was back again and the students did have to be on constantly alert. Hermione supposed that they'd be teaching the younger years more advanced magic than they were used to in these "dark and troubled" times as the Sorting Hat put it.   
"Now off to bed," Dumbledore concluded. The Great Hall irrupted and walked out towards their common rooms and dormitories. Hermione, Ron And Harry followed the rest of the Gryffindors towards their common room. Hermione learned from Harry the new password 'squibblyworm' and after entering passed the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione went straight to her dorm and collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the "dark forces penetrating the castle walls" and how they needed to focus more on the dark forces already inside the castle walls. Malfoy.


	7. Homenum Revelio

Hermione stirred awake and gazed out her dormitory window. The sun poured into her dorm like a river of golden champagne, it enlightened her bedsheets and made her feel warm. Unfortunately, being the first day of lessons starting, she wouldn’t get to enjoy it. She kept thinking about Malfoy, and his motives for the upcoming year with that vanishing cabinet. He may be gone already for all she knew. However, Hermione doubted the prospect, given how his mother put so much effort in getting him ready for the new school year, getting him tailored at Madame Malkins’ robe shop. However, it did not stop Hermione’s curiosity to burn through her, it was like a constant fire growing in her heart and she didn’t know how to water it down. Telling Ron and Harry about the vanishing cabinet would be a mistake, Hermione wanted nothing more than to keep them out of trouble, especially during the NEWTS year, that prepared 6th year students for their future. It was far too significant to involve them. Hermione herself should have dismissed Malfoy’s case and focused on her NEWTS. But somehow, she had the feeling that this situation with Malfoy was exactly the type of real-life experience that Harry had taught them the previous year in their secret defence against the dark arts lessons.

It was 7:00 in the morning, and Hermione got dressed ready for the day ahead. The timetables were more than likely already available downstairs in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione rushed downstairs to see the common room filled with animated students gathering near the notice board. Hermione fought her way through the crowd and retrieved her timetable. She had Transfiguration first lesson at 9:00, and double Defence against the Dark Arts at 10:00, with the Slytherins. Hermione groaned. Then, at 12:00 was lunch, and at 13:00 was Charms and Ancient Runes. Then at 15:00, it was Arithmancy, which concluded her day. Hermione gazed at her jam-packed timetable, she had a few free periods at least, which took her back to her third year, where she had none at all. Hermione laughed at the memory. It was strange to be able to dismiss core subjects from before, and choose whatever she wished in her final two years at Hogwarts. Hermione had dropped a handful of subjects from the previous year including Muggle Studies and Herbology, but had decided Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts were required for her. Unfortunately, those significant subjects were almost always with the Slytherins, except Transfiguration (which Hermione also thought as a required subject) was with the Ravenclaws.

Hermione looked around for Ron and Harry, desperately hoping their timetables crossed with hers. Hermione knew that they had both dropped Potions, but was at least hoping that their Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures crossed over. She could not spot them which probably meant they were still asleep. Hermione glanced at her watch; it was almost half past seven. Classes started at 9:00. Deciding she couldn’t wait for Harry and Ron to wake up, she headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. It was packed with its usual pleasantries, which pulled at Hermione’s heartstrings knowing who prepared it. If it was ready by half seven, who knows what time the house elves were up preparing it? Hermione had almost given up on her SPEW campaign as no one seemed to care about it, not even the house elves, but her mindset on the matter still stood. If she were to ever revisit the cause again, it would be after she graduated from Hogwarts, she just couldn’t find the time to pay it any attention during her NEWTs year. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some toast. She glanced up to see Malfoy sat right across from her. Her stare lingered for a moment, watching him not touch the food laid out in front of him. He looked forlorn, a rare thing for Malfoy, as he was usually surrounded by his group of Slytherin friends. He seemed to be staring at the table but had a faraway look about him, as if he was too deep in his thoughts. Hermione wished she had a gold galleon to throw at him, but something told her Draco was not looking to sell his thoughts. Why was she so intrigued by him? She thought. It was as if she wanted to help him, even though he didn’t deserve it. Suddenly, Draco’s silvery grey eyes met Hermione’s brown ones, and Hermione quickly looked away. Her heart was thundering, she picked up her water and took a swig to calm the tune of her heartbeat down. At that moment, Ron and Harry walked into the Hall and joined Hermione for breakfast. She tried to hide her red face.

“Morning,” Harry said to Hermione.  
“Morning,” Hermione mumbled back.  
“D’you get your timetable?” Ron asked. Hermione nodded. She dared a glance at the Slytherin table and was relieved to see that Malfoy had left. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and faced the two boys across from her.  
“Where are you timetables?” Hermione asked. Harry and Ron laid it out in front of her, and Hermione took out her timetable and put it next to theirs. Her eyes flicked from one page to the other, trying to find crossover. They only had Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures together, which is what Hermione predicted. But they also had History of Magic together which Hermione had not anticipated.  
“Why did you drop potions again?” Hermione asked them both, handing their timetables back.  
“Got Exceeds Expectations,” Harry shrugged, grabbing some scrambled eggs.  
“Same,” Ron replied.  
“You know Professor Slughorn is excepting students with Exceeds Expectations now,” Hermione said. “You can still do Potions. It is a key subject if you want to be an Auror.”  
“Well, if Professor Snape was teaching it, I wouldn’t have even remotely thought about it. But I guess it’ll be worth it now. Where do Potions classes fall?” Harry asked.  
“Fridays, after lunch,” Hermione answered. Harry scanned his timetable and groaned.  
“I guess I’ll have to do Potions, I have a free period then.”  
“Brilliant,” Hermione said. “And you, Ron?”  
“I have a free period too, but I don’t want to do Potions,” Ron said, sternly. “I need to practice on Quidditch.”  
“You can do that on any other free period and on weekends,” Hermione said.  
“Oh, come on, Ron. Don’t let me do it alone,” Harry said. Hermione scowled at Harry.  
“I meant us, don’t make us do it alone,” Harry swiftly corrected, though Hermione saw him widen his eyes at Ron in a pleading manner.  
“Ugh, fine, I’ll do it,” Ron said. “I suppose it would be useful.”  
“Good,” Hermione smiled, and set down her tea. “I’m going to head back to the common room, I’ll see you both in Defence Against the Dark Arts.”

Hermione walked down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room until she spotted Malfoy again. He was always up the stairs to the fifth floor, but Hermione knew there were no classes up there this morning, and classes didn’t start for another hour. Curious, Hermione discreetly followed him. Malfoy seemed to be walking rather quietly, looking around to see if anyone was there. Though, Malfoy didn’t know it, Hermione was crouched behind the side of an archway, peeking through a crack at him. Malfoy stopped in his tracks in the middle of the corridor. He looked around once again and he started raising his wand. 

“Homenum revelio,” Malfoy spoke into the void of the corridor. Without warning, Hermione felt this overwhelming, unseen force pull her from her hiding place. She tried to stand her ground and held onto the archway, but the force was too strong. It was as if invisible ropes were tied around her waist and there were hundred people at the end, pulling it. Hermione flew in mid-air, down the corridor and landed right at Malfoy’s feet. When she looked up, she saw his wand pointed right between her eyes. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Granger?” Malfoy spat; his wand still positioned sternly. “Were you following me?”  
“No!” Hermione lied. “I was just trying to have a bath in the prefect’s bathroom,” she said, quickly. Malfoy was contemplating this; it was quite a convincing lie.   
“Why did you wait until now to do it?” Malfoy said, slightly lowering his wand. “Lessons start in one hour.”   
“I didn’t have time, I woke up late,” Hermione said.  
“Well, that’s a lie,” Malfoy said, raising his wand again. “I saw you in the Great Hall eating breakfast.”  
“My hunger was more urgent,” Hermione said.   
“But you-  
“Okay, Malfoy, I’ve had quite enough of this,” Hermione said, rising from the floor and dusting herself off. “Can you lower your wand please?” Malfoy stared at her suspiciously but lowered his wand regardless.   
“Now, I could ask you the same questions, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked.   
“Same as you, having a bath,” Malfoy said, sarcastically.   
“Oh, really?” Hermione said, in an equally sarcastic voice, “should we do one together?”   
“Don’t make me sick,” Malfoy retorted.   
“Then, what are you doing here?”   
“That, Granger, is none of your business,” Malfoy said, turning to leave.  
“I’ve a right to know, I am a prefect, if you don’t tell me, I’m going to have to report your indiscretions to Professor Snape,” Hermione threatened, knowing this would do nothing.   
“Go ahead, I’m a prefect too, there’s nothing you can do about it anyway, you filthy mudblood,” Malfoy said, spitting the last word out like venom. Hermione rolled her eyes. Malfoy tucked his wand into his robes and left through the other end of the corridor. 

“I’m going to find out, Malfoy,” Hermione said to herself. “Whatever it is you’re doing up here, I am going to find out, but just be ready when I do.”


	8. Mudbloods Who Interfere

Hermione was full of rage during her Transfiguration lesson. She was finding it difficult to turn her arm into a wing of an eagle. Professor McGonagall had the advanced students of Transfiguration work on human transfiguration, but Hermione’s mind was in another land and she was unable to complete her task for the lesson. Hermione doubted she would have been able to do it even with her mind on the lesson, because this was just introductory practice; Professor McGonagall had them all test it out before getting into the advanced part of it. Unsurprisingly, the entire class was failing and it wasn’t until another ten minutes of trying and failing that Professor McGonagall had them all stop. 

“Valiant attempts!” She announced, “but not to worry, this is only the start, by the end of the year, you will be able to turn your peers into animals. As an Animagus, it is a great joy roaming freely in the body of an animal. Your human transfigurations by wand magic will only last a small amount of time, this is a rather difficult field to master. If you choose to study human transfiguration further, then you might want to speak to me about applying to become an Animagus if that is what you wish. But I must warn you, it is a very lengthy and complicated process that I’m sure a lot of you would not even bother with it. It took me years to become one, and to register with the ministry is very time consuming, so only come to me if you are determined to become one. Of course, you cannot apply until you reach the age of 17, but if you would like to discuss it now, you know when my office hours are.” Hermione put down her wand and started scribbling down notes on her parchment. Hermione never had a desire to become an Animagus but she was open to the idea, well, if it meant she could turn herself into a beetle and spy on Malfoy like Rita Skeeter did during the Triwizard Tournament. It could be a useful tool for the future.

The bell rang and it was Defence Against the Dark Arts next with the Slytherins. Hermione wondered if she would see Malfoy there, given how he was so preoccupied with the fifth floor. Hermione made her way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and she saw students all queued up outside, waiting for Professor Snape. Harry and Ron were not there yet and neither was Malfoy. For a class taught by Snape, Hermione was surprised at the lack of punctuality from Malfoy as he was always on time for his lessons. The students started piling up and most of them were outside the classroom. Hermione recalled to when she came there last year, she didn’t think of it as Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, it was just mindless books, reading and writing. No actual magic used under the terrible Professor Umbridge. That was when Hermione, Harry and Ron had devised a plan where they would study their own lessons against the Dark Arts in a different area of the castle, up on the fifth floor, in the room of require-

“Oh!” Hermione shouted out, slapping her hand to her head. All the students looked around at her, puzzled at her random burst of realisation.   
“Forgot something from Transfiguration,” she explained. Professor Snape had just rounded the corner and opened the classroom where students all started to pile in. Harry and Ron were running down the end of the corridor, just about making it on time, of course Snape would count them as late.   
“Made it!” Ron said, out of breath. He and Harry rushed inside the classroom with the others.   
“You’re late,” Snape said to Harry and Ron. They knew better than to protest against Snape, given how he loved to take off points from other houses without any reason at all. Snape stood outside the door where Hermione held herself back.   
“Will you get inside, Miss Granger!” Snape snapped at her. “I’m very anxious to start this class and get it over with. I’ve no desire to stare down at your faces for any time that is longer than necessary.”   
“Uh…Professor,” Hermione started. “I forgot my advanced Dark Arts book in Transfiguration.”   
“How very silly of you,” Snape said. “Well, go on then, want you back in 5 minutes.”   
“Yes, sir,” Hermione said, and she rushed down the corridor but not to Transfiguration. Malfoy was not present in double Defence Against the Dark Arts which could only mean he was up on the fifth floor, trying to get into the Room of Requirement. Hermione hurried up the stairs, she only had a 5-minute window. As she was running, she bumped into something hard, knocking her to the ground. It was Malfoy. Rubbing her head, she slowly got up. 

“Granger!” Malfoy growled, rubbing his shoulder where her head hit him. “You annoying, interfering little—”  
“Careful, Malfoy,” Hermione said, standing up. “I know what you’re doing up here, so I’d be very careful what you say to me.”   
“Why do you stick your beaky little nose into everything I do!” Malfoy said, rage filling his blonde head so much that he might as well have been a Weasley.   
“Something wicked this way comes,” Hermione said. “I feel like you have less than honourable intentions about what will happen this following school year.”   
“If you don’t stay out of my way, I’ll show you something more than wicked, Granger,” Malfoy said, picking up his books that had fallen when Hermione knocked into him. He started walking down the corridor, presumably towards Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione caught up with him.   
“What’s so important in the Room of Requirement that you’re five minutes late to Defence Against the Dark Arts?” Hermione questioned.   
“I was watching a play in there, I rather enjoyed it. The torture of mudbloods, it was called,” Malfoy slammed the door open to the corridor leading them to their lesson. Hermione reached her arm out and held him back.   
“Get off!” Malfoy hissed.   
“Just tell me and I’ll stop bothering you,” Hermione enquired, desperately.   
“I can’t,” Malfoy said, his scowl turning into a genuine worried expression. “If I do, he’ll-” Malfoy stopped himself, Hermione noticed tears forming in his eyes, Malfoy quickly blinked them away. Malfoy turned his expression back into a scowl and stormed off into the classroom. Hermione, defeated, trailed behind him. 

“I said 5 minutes, Miss Granger,” said Snape. “That’s 5 points from Gryffindor.” Hermione silently and motionlessly threw a middle finger at him, as Snape completely ignored Malfoy’s lateness. She took her seat next to Harry and Ron, pulling out her book for the lesson.   
“Where were you?” Harry whispered. Hermione shook her head.  
“Later,” she whispered back. Hermione stared at Malfoy; he was not looking at the front of the classroom as Snape was explaining the different unforgivable curses. He had the same faraway expression as he had in the Great Hall when she had spotted him earlier. Hermione recalled to when she saw him in Borgin & Burkes, he wore a similar expression. It seemed Malfoy becoming a deatheater was more than just that, like he was carrying a heavy burden with it. His activities in the Room of Requirement led Hermione to believe that he had been set a task for an initiation or something. After all, what made one become a part of Voldemort’s secret circle? Surely, one would have to proof oneself to him in order to be trusted. The more Hermione thought of this theory, the more she believed it. Why else would Malfoy miss out on Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons with his favourite teacher, what else would have him act fouler than he already was? He was set a task that was beyond Professor Snape, something more important and shouldn’t be wasted on an hour or two of lessons. He seemed genuinely concerned and Hermione didn’t know Malfoy to be afraid of anything, given how he was so well protected with the powerful family he came from, despite his father being in prison for his acts at the ministry last year. Hermione couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, this task, whatever it was, it was already taking its toll on Malfoy and it was only the first day of school. Hermione figured she should stay out of it, but something about his obvious reluctance made her want to encourage his reluctance further, so that the school could be spared from dark magic altogether. Much to Malfoy’s likely dismay, Hermione decided she was going to press for more information from him and try to help. Hermione knew if she tried to approach him again, he would run the other way. She pulled out her feather quill and shielded Harry and Ron from seeing what she wrote on her parchment. They were too involved in Snape’s explanation on the blackboard to notice anyway. Slowly, Hermione wrote the following words:

Whatever task you-know-who has set for you, don’t do it. Let me help you.

“Ubios legatos,” Hermione muttered under her breath. The words disappeared from her parchment, and had ended up among Malfoy’s notes. Malfoy turned slightly and caught her eye. Hermione widened her eyes, pressing for a reply. She looked down at her parchment, and green emerald words appeared. It read: 

Mudbloods who interfere will end up dead.

Hermione’s ears went red with fury, she pulled out her quill again and began to scribble. 

Then I shall die trying.

Hermione thought she saw Malfoy’s lips curl into a half smile. When she looked down at her parchment again, she read: 

On your head, be it.


	9. The Vanishing Cabinet

The next day, Hermione headed up towards the fifth floor corridor while Ron and Harry were at Quidditch practice. She had told them she'd be studying during her free period, but instead opted to spy on Malfoy and stop him from doing anything he would come to regret. She stood at the end of the corridor, waiting for something peculiar to happen. Nothing did, for a while. Hermione didn't know which classes Malfoy was taking and had no idea if he was in one at that moment but she was not going to take any chances. She walked down the corridor and touched the stone of the walls. She thought of the room of requirement and grazed the stone for which it usually hid behind. On cue, the wall shifted and a great metal archway etched itself into the stone. Hermione walked through it and the stone shifted back into its original place. Hermione stared in awe at the sight of it. It looked quite different from when she last remembered it for it was packed with things, random things that students must have hidden away there. Hermione didn't want to touch anything, in case it would reveal her points of discretion, but she was tempted for some of the objects were very curious indeed. Hermione wondered what on Earth drew Malfoy to this room but her query was answered almost immediately. A tall piece of wooden furniture stood mightily at the centre of the room. It was covered by a sheet but only half of it was shielded. She managed to catch the design on it and it looked incredibly familiar. This looked exactly like the vanishing cabinet that Malfoy had examined in Borgin & Burke's. Hermione refrained from touching it, in case something was hidden inside, though she doubted that whatever or whoever was inside it would reveal themselves or they would have killed her on the spot if they happened to be death eaters. She gazed up at it, itching to run her fingers along the design, a golden pattern that wove in and out of each other just at the edge of the door of the cabinet. The handle was rich, as if made of gold, which Hermione thought was probably real. Hermione couldn't help herself, she reached out for the handle to pull on it when she heard a voice from behind.  
"What are you doing!" Malfoy snapped from behind her. Hermione retreated from the cabinet, her fingertips had just touched the handle. Malfoy rushed up to her and pulled her away from the cabinet. He wasn't delicate about it either. Hermione tore his hand off her right away, rubbing the area of her arm where he applied unnecessary pressure.  
"I'm curious, why are you so interested in this cabinet?" Hermione asked.  
"That is none of your business," Malfoy said, covering the cabinet completely out of sight with the sheet. "Stop meddling in other people's affairs."  
"When I asked you what you were doing here yesterday, you said you couldn't tell me because if you did, he'd do something to you," Hermione recalled. "Who's he? Voldemort?" Malfoy cringed at the mention of his name.  
"Don't say his name!" Malfoy spat.  
"Not afraid of it," Hermione said.  
"Well, you should be," Malfoy retorted.  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"What a stupid question," Malfoy replied. "You know why."  
"Are you afraid of him?" Hermione asked, delicately.  
"Of course I am!" Malfoy said, impatient, "why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know," Hermione said. "Just didn't think you'd be afraid of anything." Hermione truly meant that too. Malfoy walked over to a chair that was dumped in the corner and sat in it. He bent down, twiddling with his fingers.  
"Everyone's afraid of something," Malfoy said, in the softest tone Hermione had ever heard him speak to her. Hermione was touched by his honesty. She went over to him and pulled out a chair opposite him. He looked up slightly, then looked away.  
"You can't let him control you," Hermione said, understandingly.  
"I can and I will. Fear controls anything," Malfoy said, his head still bent, not looking Hermione in her eyes, as if he were ashamed he was talking with such civility to a muggle-born.  
"Not if you have hope," Hermione said. This time, Malfoy did look up, his expression was that of a broken 16 year-old.  
"Hope for what?" Malfoy asked.  
"To defeat him," Hermione said. "We can finally get rid of him." Malfoy stood abruptly.  
"Enough of this!" Malfoy yelled, his usual tone of spite evident. "I didn't come here for a heart to heart and hear you plot against the dark lord. I may fear him but I will respect him and his choices!"  
"What choices?" Hermione asked. "What has he got you to do with this cabinet?" Hermione stood up.  
"Get out!" Malfoy roared. Hermione didn't want to put up a fight against a Malfoy that greatly resembled a dragon, so she did what he demanded and left the room of requirement. He did not follow her out and so she could only assume he was doing what he came there to do. Hermione, shaking her head, left the corridor for the common room.  
Harry and Ron were back from quidditch practice, they were sitting in the common room armchairs near the fireplace. Hermione sat down with them.  
"How was quidditch?" Hermione asked.  
"I am trying to convince Ron to stay calm for our upcoming game against Hufflepuff," Harry said.  
"Why should you be worried, Ron? Their only good seeker has left, and without Cedric, the Hufflepuff team are barely the best house team in the school," Hermione said.  
"Just because the Hufflepuff team is rotten, doesn't mean I won't be," Ron said.  
"You're not rotten, you'd have never made it as keeper if you were," Hermione said. "Cormac was very good too."  
"Since when were you on a first name basis with him?" Ron asked, as if revolted.  
"Oh, it's nothing like that. I helped with his potions homework once," Hermione said. "Snape seemed to give him a hard time."  
"Well, Hufflepuffs aren't that bright," Ron said. "Don't know why you're bothered."  
"I'll have you know that Cormac passed potions thanks to me," Hermione said, defensively.  
"You know he likes you, Hermione," Ron said. "He probably didn't even need your help. He just wanted to get close to you." Hermione thought that might be true, but she was not going to let Ron know that.  
"Well, he isn't close enough, because I am not interested," Hermione said, confidently. She pulled out her defence against the dark arts book and opened it. A small piece of parchment slipped out. She picked it up and read the note that was written on it:  
I need your help, Granger  
Hermione made no mistake as to where this came from, she recognised the handwriting and the tone. It was from Malfoy and she was eager to get to him right away. It was not everyday she'd get summoned by a slytherin for help, especially from Malfoy who loathed her. Hermione scrunched the parchment in her hand and grabbed her bag to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked. Hermione had to think quickly.  
"Just realised that I've left something in the library," Hermione said.  
"Blimey, Hermione. You are very forgetful these days, I think you need to borrow Neville's remembrall, maybe I'll buy you one for Christmas," Ron said, chuckling at his own joke. Hermione gave a small laugh and rushed out of the common room.  
She made it to the fifth floor corridor which is where she assumed Malfoy would be, and she was right. He was leaning against the wall where the archway would form for the room of requirement. She walked up to him, but he didn't speak.  
"I got your note," Hermione said. Still, Malfoy didn't utter a word. He stood up straight, freeing his back from the wall. As soon as he moved, the archway sprang to life. Hermione looked hesitant around her, it was clear of any roaming students or teachers, but she was keeping a wary eye out for peeves too. It was safe to enter, and once she did, the wall solidified behind her.  
"What is it?" Hermione pressed.  
"Since you figured out some of my plans, I could use your help to follow through," Malfoy said. Hermione began to protest but Malfoy spoke over her.  
"I just need you to open the cabinet, that's all, nothing more," Malfoy said. "I don't know how to get in," Malfoy said.  
"What makes you think I do?" Hermione asked.  
"Because you're a little know it all," Malfoy said. "You can't sleep without memorising the entirety of a stupid history book, right down to the bibliography."  
"Should I take that as a compliment?" Hermione said, smiling up at him. For a split second, she thought she saw his lips curl up in a smile too.  
"Well I must have said it wrong if you take it as such," Malfoy said, his smile evident this time. His grey eyes pierced her brown ones as they stood staring at each other for a moment. Malfoy cleared his throat and teared his gaze away.  
"Anyway, it seems to be spelled shut, can't open it," Malfoy said.  
"I may pass every exam that comes my way, but I only get high marks in defence of the dark arts, Malfoy," Hermione said. "You're far better at dark magic than I am." Hermione turned to leave but Malfoy grabbed her by the arm. It was not in the same manner as he did earlier, where he gripped it so tight it hurt, this time he was rather delicate about it. Hermione felt flushed. The room was a bit stuffy with all the things that suffocated itself around them.  
"Please," Malfoy said, almost in a begging tone. "I have to do this." Hermione shook his arm off her.  
"If you tell me why, then maybe I'll help," Hermione said.  
"I can't," Malfoy said.  
"Then, I won't help you." Hermione started to walk away again,  
“Petrificus totalus!” Malfoy shouted from behind her. Hermione was unable to move, she stood frozen but was still conscious. The full body binding curse, Hermione used it once on Neville in her very first year. She heard footsteps from behind her edging their way closer to her frozen stance.  
"I'm not enjoying seeing you like this," Malfoy said. "Well, maybe a little, but I’m going to need that spell from you, Granger.”  
“This is out of your depth, Malfoy,” Hermione managed to mumble through the curse. “You better go see Madam Pompfrey, you’ve gone mental.”  
“This is not out of my depth!” Malfoy spat. “If you don’t give me that spell, then it will be painful for you.” Hermione winced motionlessly at the thought of what Malfoy was willing to do to her.  
"Security spells can be undone,” Hermione began to unveil the information for which Malfoy required.  
“Hold on,” Malfoy said, as he undid the curse he put on Hermione. She went to sit down on a chair, facing the way of the cabinet.  
“They can be created powerfully with the dark arts,” Hermione continued, reluctantly, “but can also be unlocked by an equal measure of dark magic. The blood of innocence to be painted over that for which is securely locked, and then the incantation being spoken. The defence against this is to-"  
"I don't care about the defence," Malfoy interrupted. "What is the incantation?"  
"They don't teach you that," Hermione said, looking up at him.  
"Advanced students get their hands on books where they do teach it, for a detailed analysis," Malfoy said. He was right, Hermione did know the spell but she was hesitant to say it. She contemplated what would happen if she told him, but also thought about what would happen if she didn't. If Malfoy failed to deliver what he'd promised to Voldemort, then Voldemort could kill him and it would be on Hermione’s hands, not to mention what Malfoy’s cold heart would do to her. Unwillingly, Hermione spoke the incantation.  
"Reserare."  
Malfoy's eyes glinted with a sort of hungry malice.  
"Get out, Granger," Malfoy said, simply, his eyes still glinting.  
“You are most unwelcome for it," she said, and with that, she stood up and left the room of requirement, stranded outside on the fifth floor corridor, mulling over the possible consequences of her actions.


	10. The Dead Bird

Hermione was sat in the Great Hall, twirling noodles on her fork, as she worried about what the first weekend would entail for the fifth floor corridor of Hogwarts Castle. After Malfoy threatened Hermione, she was feeling particularly bitter about him, and whatever pity she had felt seemed to have vanished overnight. She stabbed her meatball on her plate and placed it in her mouth, her ears went hot with rage again.   
“You okay Hermione?” Harry asked her. Hermione stared at Harry with a scowl, but she quickly let that go after thoughts of Malfoy drifted away.   
“Oh, uh, yeah,” Hermione said.   
“Isn’t it weird how Draco isn’t coming to quidditch anymore, you’d think he’s given up,” Ron interjected, staring across the table at him.  
“Too busy doing you-know-who’s bidding isn’t he?” Hermione said, the scowl back on her face. “I really hate him.”   
“Blimey, Hermione,” Ron said. “You look like you’re ready to murder him. You know, you’ve not really been present lately,” Ron continued. “What’s got you so preoccupied?”  
“It’s him,” Hermione said, still staring at Malfoy with malice. “He’s hiding something about you-know-who.”  
“Well, obviously, but we’ve had this conversation before, what are we to do about it?” Harry said.   
“Stop him,” Hermione said. “Look, I wasn’t going to tell you guys, but I might as well.”  
“Tell us what?” Ron asked.   
“That time when we saw Draco in Borgin & Burkes, he was examining a vanishing cabinet,” Hermione said.  
“A what?” Harry and Ron said together.  
“A vanishing cabinet. It was used by death eaters in the first wizarding war, and it was used to hide inside, and it would have a connection with another vanishing cabinet, like a gateway,” Hermione said.  
“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” Harry asked.  
“Because you didn’t seem interested,” Hermione explained.   
“What do you think he’s planning?” Ron asked.   
“I think there’s one in the castle, and he’s using it to communicate with someone at Borgin & Burkes,” Hermione said. She was not ready to tell Harry and Ron about the Room of Requirement just yet, not if she felt she could still get through to Malfoy.   
“How do you know it’s not the same cabinet?” Ron asked.  
“How would Malfoy get that big great cabinet into Hogwarts?” Hermione asked.   
“Who knows?” Ron said. “He’s a death eater now right? Which means he's been exposed to all kinds of dark magic, where he could find a way to get things in.”  
“Oh Ron, if he could do that, then there would be no need for a vanishing cabinet would there?” Hermione said.   
“Where in the castle do you suppose it is then?” Harry asked. Hermione shrugged innocently.   
“Well you were right about one thing, Hermione.” Harry said.  
“What?”  
“I am not interested in whatever Malfoy’s doing in the castle, I don’t have the energy to be invested in his dealings anymore. I’ll leave that up to you.”   
“I agree,” Ron said.   
“Me too,” Hermione said, though she wasn’t sure how honest she was being to them or to herself for that matter.   
“So what should we do today?” Ron asked. “I wouldn't mind practicing quidditch with you Harry.”  
“I was just about to suggest the same thing,” Harry said. “Perhaps you could join us, Hermione, cheer us on?” Hermione agreed and packed up her things from the table. She was going to study, but thought supporting Ron through his Quidditch could help him calm his nerves for the coming matches.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione were out on the Quidditch pitch, Hermione could see other members of the team already training on the pitch. They were all arranged on different sides of the pitch; Gryffindor didn’t have a match until next week, so there was no training session this week, but Ron wanting to work on his keeping skills, soared high near the vacant goal post to begin practice. Hermione turned to Harry.   
“I’ll go and find a decent seat,” Hermione said.   
“Wait,” Harry said. “Why don’t you grab a broom and join us, it’s not an official training session. You might have fun.” Harry suggested.   
“It’s tempting, but I haven't flown a broom in a while so I think I’ll just observe for now. I’m not as good as you or Ron, I’ll stick to books,” Hermione said, smiling.   
“Observe or read a book?” Harry said, pointing at Hermione’s leatherbound book she’d brought along with her.   
“Didn’t you say you were going to drill Ron about the coming game before you practice?” Hermione asked.  
“Oh yes, but it won’t last long, just promise you won’t keep your nose in that book once we get to practice,” Harry pleaded.   
“I promise,” Hermione said, sincerely.   
“Very well,” Harry said and he kicked off the ground and joined Ron near the post. Hermione made her way to the stands, she found a seat closest to where Harry and Ron were practicing. She pulled out her book and started to read up on Monday’s potion’s lesson. Love potions. Hermione was looking forward to learning about the different levels to love potions, none were close to the real thing, but there would always be a crazed amount of obsession and infatuations involved. As she was reading, Hermione noticed the writing on the bottom of the page. It seemed to be inked in, handwritten, as if not part of the book. It simply read:  
Where are you?  
Hermione guessed this was another message from Draco Malfoy. She was seething again, and decided not to reply back. Just then, more green lettering appeared beneath the existing message.   
Quidditch pitch, I see you.  
Hermione looked up, and suddenly, she saw Malfoy walking along the row behind where she sat. She didn’t have time to leave the pitch as he was already one seat behind her.   
“What do you want, Malfoy?” Hermione hissed, not turning around.   
“Since you decided to become an interfering little mudblood and know quite a lot of what I’m doing, I thought I might include you in the vanishing cabinet business,” Malfoy said. “I won’t lie, it is getting quite difficult, and seeing as you are a little know all, I thought you could help me.”  
“Forget I interfered in the first place. I want no part in it. Maybe at one point, I was interested, now I couldn’t care less,” Hermione said.  
“Ahh, now you thinking you have any choice in the matter is a very foolish thought,” Malfoy replied. “I am not asking.”   
“What are you going to do?” Hermione asked.   
“I’ll start cursing a bunch of Gryffindors,” Malfoy said.  
“Please just leave me alone,” Hermione said.   
“What I need you to do,” Malfoy said, ignoring her plea, “is to join me in the room of requirement this afternoon at 4, to test out the old cabinet, I know the spell to transfer things from one to the other, but haven’t quite figured out the right way to say it, you’re going to help me with that.” Malfoy leaned in and Hermione could feel his breath near her ear. Ron and Harry were too engaged on the pitch to notice what was happening in the stands. Hermione cringed at the slight touch of his lips on her ear.   
“If you don’t come, Granger. I’ll not only curse everyone in Gryffindor, but I’ll use the imperius curse on you anyway,” Malfoy threatened. Rattled, Hermione simply nodded her head to acknowledge that she would comply, she could hear him smile behind her.  
“A wise choice,” Malfoy said, and with that, he got up and left the stands.   
At four o’clock, Hermione made her way towards the fifth floor corridor, she told Harry and Ron that she was going to the library and naturally, they wanted no part of studying on the first day of the weekend. She pushed the door open and there Malfoy stood in all his brooding glory. His usually neat platinum hair that was slicked back, was in tatters, quite messy, a lot like Harry’s but parted in the middle. It fell into his eyes which looked deranged. His shirt was untucked and his tie was loosened, he was sweating. A hint of smile appeared on his face and Hermione felt her cheeks and ears going warm at the sight of him. Did he frighten her? Hermione admitted that he did, as his threats did not seem hollow. The room of requirement was always a bit stifling. She inched closer to him, but stared him down.   
“Let me hear how you say the incantation first,” Hermione said.   
“Do you already know the spell?” Malfoy asked, shocked.   
“Of course I do,” Hermione said. “My strongest subject is not defence against the dark arts, so I’ve been studying it more than all the others. Going into the restricted section and withdrawing books with terrible, dark spells and curses.”  
“What do you think of them?” Malfoy asked.   
“They’re horrible,” Hermione said.  
“You don’t find some of them enticing?” Malfoy asked, smiling again. Hermione stared at him, wondering how he could think of the dark arts as enticing. Some of the things she read about them were fascinating perhaps, but not something she’d want to try out herself.   
“There’s always a terrible price,” Hermione retorted.   
“So you’ve thought about performing them?” Malfoy said, edging closer to Hermione.   
“No,” Hermione said, firmly.   
“Lacus,” Malfoy whispered. Hermione's heart drummed like a parade. Malfoy had just uttered a terrible spell, a transportation spell. This went beyond the bounds of what wizard magic allowed. There were a great many transportation spells that were completely harmless, but this one was dangerous. It allowed the wizard to be transported in between worlds of the spirit and the living. If one tampered with that, they’d be tampering with the dead, bringing communication with people who were dead. It was a different kind of magic to speaking with ghosts, they chose to come back, but being able to transport to a world where those did not choose, to be where they reside, would cause a major imbalance, sort of like Hermione’s time turner. Seeing oneself was dangerous, the dead seeing the living was even more so.   
“Why that spell?” Hermione said, barely able to speak. “Why not a simple transportation spell?”  
“I need to use the darkest of magic to penetrate these castle walls. As written in a history book, the enchantments blocking contact with everything from the outside world have made these walls impenetrable,” Malfoy said.   
“But that’s what the vanishing cabinet is for,” Hermione said. “To penetrate the castle walls and get messages to the outside.”  
“Messages yes, but I need something bigger, something more powerful, the enchantments are too strong for even this cabinet to work, according to this book,” Malfoy threw the book at Hermione’s feet. Hermione knelt down to pick it up and she read the title: Hogwarts, A History.   
“You read this?” Hermione asked, shocked. No one else ever bothered to read this book, and she knew no one in Gryffindor house that had read. To think the only other person who had was Malfoy brought a sick feeling to her stomach.   
“You must be desperate for a way out,” Hermione said. “No one in the history of Hogwarts, ever read this book apart from me and Professor Binns, getting anyone to read this is much more impossible than what you’re planning.”  
“I found it quite fascinating actually, it gave me much of an idea of what I could and could not do to get to the outside world,” Malfoy said. “Now, tell me how to pronounce the spell.” Malfoy raised his wand at her. Hermione, shaking, set the book down on a nearby chair.   
“You said the spell with the ‘u’ sounding like an ‘a’ sound, you need to say it like an ‘oo’ to get the pronunciation right,” Hermione explained.   
“Lacoos,” Malfoy uttered. Hermione cringed at it, but nodded her head. “Hand me that bird cage, Granger.” Hermione did as she was told and handed it to Malfoy. A cute, white bird was chirping around in the cage, Malfoy opened the cage and grabbed a hold of it in his fist, but not squeezing it. He turned towards the cabinet and Hermione drew closer to it too. He opened the cabinet and placed the little bird inside, he then closed the cabinet. The sound of the bird flapping inside resonated deep in Hermione but then Malfoy uttered the explicit curse.  
“Lacoos.”  
There was silence. Malfoy’s grey asked pierced Hermione’s brown ones, her heart was drumming faster. Hermione reached towards the handle of the cabinet, but Malfoy’s hand stopped her. 

“We need to open it,” Hermione said.  
“Not yet,” Malfoy whispered slowly, not letting go of her hand. Another whoosh sound came from inside the cabinet, Malfoy nodded to Hermione to open the cabinet. When she did, she saw the white bird laying motionless inside the cabinet, dead to the world. It must have travelled through the spiritual world and out of it to Borgin & Burkes to end up dead on the other side. But at what cost?

“It worked,” Malfoy breathed, a triumphant smile on his face. “We did it, Granger.” Malfoy was still holding Hermione’s hand. Hermione was not as relieved as Malfoy was, but he was smiling at her like he had never before, with sincerity. He must have been extremely relieved he got one thing right for Voldemort to be squeezing a tight hold on the mudblood’s hand.


End file.
